The present invention relates to a table control method, a patient supporting device, and an X-ray imaging apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a method for controlling a tabletop driven out of a base in the horizontal direction, a patient supporting device having such a tabletop, and an X-ray imaging apparatus having such a patient supporting device.
X-ray imaging apparatuses use a patient supporting device for supporting a patient laying on the supporting device. Some of patient supporting devices are so designed that a tabletop can be driven out of a base in the horizontal direction. (Refer to Patent Document 1, for example.)
[Patent Document 1]Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-177263 (FIGS. 5 and 6 on pages 2 to 3)
A tabletop driven out is deflected due to load. Deflection of the tabletop is increased with increase in amount of driving and with increase in load. If a tabletop is so designed that the user manually moves the tabletop to adjust radiographic positions, a problem arises. As deflection of the tabletop is increased, the resistance in it is increased as well, and it becomes more difficult to manually operate.